Protección Incondicional
by KuroNekoTenshi-Nyan
Summary: AU fiction. Takamachi Nanoha, una famosa modelo, se encuentra en una relacion, Protector y Protegido, con Fate Tesstarosa Harlawn, una luchadora. Nanoha necesita algo que solo Fate le puede dar! NANOFATE, por si no se dieron cuenta XD Entren, lean y comenten... ES UNA ORDEN! 3 (Ò-Ó)
1. Prólogo

**_PROTECCION INCONDICIONAL_**

**_Este es mi primer nanofate, solo les quiero decir que lo disfruten y dejen reviews. Para los que siguen mis otross fics, necesito ideas!(PM) BYEEEE! . . . No si hace falta decirlo pero Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece y BLAH BLAH BLAH..._**

Todo era escuro hasta que se ve luz y el asfalto.

Pasos apurados resonaban por toda la calle. Pronto se unieron unos un poco más pesados y rápidos. Los primeros pertenecían a una niña de aproximadamente 12 años, corriendo lo más rápido posible para escapar de los otros pertenecientes a dos muchachos de 20 y 21 años. La niña empezó a disminuir la velocidad a medida que el cansancio la ahogaba. Unas manos la tomaron por la muñeca y la giraron haciendo fuerza para atrás poniéndola contra la pared de un callejón.

-No te preocupes niñita, no te haremos daño- Dice el hombre más grande mientras la sostenía con más fuerza, sacaba el cuchillo y lo posaba en la garganta de la niña –Siempre y cuando hagas lo que te decimos sin, chillar, gritar por ayuda, patalear, ni nada de eso- Empiezan a caer gotas de terror por la cara de la nena.

El hombre empieza a bajar el cuchillo por el pecho de la víctima hasta el vientre rompiendo la ropa en su camino. La niña empieza a llorar con más fuerza.

-Sabes, siempre me gustaron las niñas como v-GAHH!- Se vio una sombra, se escucho el grito del hombre y este cayó al suelo pesadamente.

En unos segundos los dos hombres estaban en el suelo con sangre saliendo de sus bocas.

-Estas bien?- Se escucha una voz suave y reconfortante.

-Do... rado- Susurro la niña y segundos despues todo quedó a oscuras de nuevo.


	2. Chapter 1

**_PROTECCION INCONDICIONAL_**

**_Bueno, espero que les guste el primer capitulo y haganmelo saber (haganmelo saber aunque no les guste), ya estoy terminando de escribir ell capitulo sig. de mis fic, en tipo... dos dias esta para ver a la tarde. No hace falta decir que MSLN no me pertenece y todo eso... Byee_**

* * *

><p>No me gusta ser tocada por personas que no sean mi familia, no es que no me gusta estar con otras personas o que me dan asco, es solo que mi cuerpo reacciona rápidamente y por sí mismo y se aleja.<p>

Todos me hacen cumplidos, todos me quieren, eso me gusta, pero hay muchos que me quieren tocar, y ahí es donde va mal, NO me gusta que me toquen! Es que no me gusta el sentimiento de rechazar a la gente sin pensarlo, si no me tocan, no los puedo rechazar, es así de fácil. Nadie entiende por lo que pasé y me dicen:

"No seas así"

"no va a pasar nada"

"Ya lo tendrías que superar"

"Ya pasaron 4 años".

No entienden. Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Que a los 12 años te agarren unos hombres y que casi te violen en un callejón no es divertido. Me salve de milagro ya que una persona estuvo ahí y justo se dio que sabía pelear y tuvo la idea de salvarme y llevarme a un hospital. Por eso, no me gusta que me-

-NA-NO-HA!- Una chica baja de pelo por los hombros vino corriendo hacia mí a toda velócidad y, como yo la conocía, se que viene con la intención de abrazarme. Todos se dieron vuelta a mirarnos.

-NO!- Le grite seriamente mientras puse mi mano en su cara para impedirle llegar a mi cuerpo –Mou, Hayate-chan, ya te dije que no me gusta que me toquen, ya bastante que pongo mi mano en tu cara, nyahaha- Le dije mientras sacaba la mano y me ponía a reír de las caras que ponía Hayate por el golpe. Los que nos estaban mirando volvieron a sus cosas.

-Pero… solo un abrazo, es el primer día de clases y… dalee! Ni arisa, ni suzuka me dejan abrazarlas!- Intenta abrazarme de nuevo pero la esquivé.

-Es que abrazas demasiado, Hayate-chan- Dice una peli morada tranquilamente mientras se acerca a nosotras.

-Si, mapache!- Grita una rubia mientras sale de atrás de la peli morada y se para al lado mío.

-Arisa-chan! Deja de llamarme mapache!- Le dice Hayate y empiezan a discutir.

-Demasiado energéticas para ser tan temprano- Dice suzuka acercándose a mí.

-Nyahahaha- Me río del comentario

-A propósito- Suzuka me mira con una sonrisa –Has escuchado la noticia?- Me pregunta aplaudiendo las manos.

-Noticia?- La miro confundida –Que noticia?- hace una pequeña pausa y continua.

-Dicen que hoy llega una compañera nueva- La miro sorprendida –Se dice que es una competidora en la Lucha libre y otros deportes- Me mira con ojos brillantes-No es común que una chica de 16 años sea una luchadora. Me pregunto cómo es?- Se pone a pensar.

-Seguramente es una de esas mujeres que parecen hombres de lo grande que son- Le digo un poco molesta.

Por qué estoy molesta? No tengo nada en contra de las mujeres que luchan. Pero ahora de verdad me dieron ganas de saber cómo es la chica.

-Perdón, me pase un poco- Le dije a suzuka un poco avergonzada por lo que hice.

-No pasa nada- Suzuka me iba a decir algo más cuando el profesor Vice llego al aula.

-Okay, todos sentados que tengo una noticia para darles!- Todos nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares.

Yo anteúltima en la fila de la ventana y Hayate-chan en la otra fila al lado mío, con Suzuka al frente y a Arisa atrás.

-Algunos ya habrán oído esto y otros no pero hoy tenemos una compañera nueva- Todos los chicos empiezan a susurrar cosas sobre que como es luchadora debe ser fuerte y que tal vez se parezca a un hombre –Ya puedes pasar- Dice el profesor mirando a la puerta.

La puerta se abre y una figura alta pasa por ella. Todos se callaron al ver a la figura pararse en frente del pizarrón. La chica era alta, con muy buena forma, tenía una cabellera dorada con una colita de pelo casi en la punta del pelo, pero lo que más me llamo la tensión fueron sus ojos, unos ojos de color rubí, tan brillantes pero tan apagados a la vez.

-Preséntate por favor- Le dice el profesor Vice a la rubia.

La chica asienta y mira al frente con una sonrisa –Soy Fate Tesstarosa Harlawn, me gustan los deportes pero lo que más me gusta es la lucha libre y mi meta es llegar a ser la campeona mundial de lucha libre, un gusto- Hace una reverencia y vuelve a sonreír.

Me quede atontada por alguna razón. Como una chica tan linda y frágil como ella puede ser una luchadora? Tranquilamente podría ser una Modelo como yo.

La miro fijamente y ella parece haberse percatado de eso, ya que su mirada se dirigió a mí en especial y me dio una sonrisa cálida.

-Bueno… Puedes sentarte…- No lo deje terminar ya que cuando me di cuenta estaba parada, con la mano en alto.

-Sí, Takamachi?- Me mira.

-No… yo… em… digo… atrás mío hay un lugar vacío- Digo ruborizándome un poco y bajando la mirada.

Cuando vuelvo a subir la mirada veo a esos ojos rubí mirándome a mí y se nota que estaban conteniendo una risa, no la culpo, yo también me hubiera reído de mi misma.

-Bueno, puedes sentarte ahí, si quieres- Le dice señalando la silla detrás de mí.

-Si- Dice y empieza a caminar hacia mí, digo, hacia la silla detrás de mí.

Al pasar por al lado mío, noto que gira la cabeza y me agarra la…eh?... Me agarró la mano! Me muevo para atrás sin pensar que eso iba a causar que mi peso me haga caer de mi silla.

Eso mismo pasó, mi peso me hizo caer de la silla pero para mi sorpresa no caí en el suelo frio y duro, si no, en los brazos de la ojirubí. No me molestan tanto estos brazos como los de otras personas… No, no, no! Te está tocando Nanoha! Por qué no te mueves? Hey! Nanoha, te está hablando. La piba te está hablando!

-Eh?- La miro con cara de confundida y ella me mira con una cara de Póker. Que le pasa?

-Estas bien?- La voz suave y reconfortante de la rubia me saca completamente de mi trance.

-S-si!- Digo levantándome rápidamente de esos brazos cálidos que me protegieron de la caída –Emm… Gracias, Tesstarosa-san-

-Solo Fate está bien. Emm… Bueno, solo te quería saludar y…-

-Ehemm!- Una voz la interrumpe y nos damos vuelta sorprendidas de que todos los chicos nos estaban mirando con una cara de 'Que está pasando ahí?' -Bueno, ya lo hiciste, Tesstarosa-san- Dijo Vice mirando a Fate –Ahora ve a sentarte que quiero empezar la clase- Le dijo con tono enojado señalando el asiento detrás mio. Fate asintió y se fue a sentar–Y usted, Takamachi-san, siéntese bien y preste atención- Dijo finalmente marchándose hacia su asiento.

Mis compañeros se echaron a reír, y solo algunos aguantaban las ganas. Me senté en mi asiento pero no prestaba atención, solo una cosa me llamo la atención este día y no podía evitar pensar en eso.

Pero es extraño, no me molesto que Fate me tocara, solo se sintió extraño. Que mi cuerpo no reaccionara de mala forma, es una buena señal, supongo. Pero esa chica me cae mal, no me importa lo encantadora que seas, lo de hoy no te lo perdono. Quede en ridículo en frente mis "amigos" e hiciste que el profesor me retara. No me caes bien, aunque a mi cuerpo no le importe.


End file.
